The control of light and in particular artificial light is important for many reasons including ergonomic and ecological ones as well as energy and cost savings. Different approaches and control systems have been around for many years. A control system can be as simple as a single alternating current (AC) general purpose snap switch or as complex as centralized or decentralized overall energy management system. Complex integrated building management systems have their place by being able to offer advanced features such as internet and wireless access, utility interface for load shedding, messaging to issue maintenance alerts, and secure two-way communication to each device using a wide variety of communications methods such as low voltage control wiring, power line carrier communication, and any of a myriad of wireless connections.
While it may be desirable to have a complex system or even a sophisticated computer or controller-based lighting control system, many applications simply cannot justify, afford, or truly require such complexity either for the initial cost or for maintenance costs, especially when budgets are under increasing scrutiny. This leaves a wide gap for cost effective, simpler solutions.
It would be highly desirable to have a lighting control system that provides functionality that meets the basic needs of the occupants, while meeting all required safety codes and regulations, such as Underwriters Laboratories Inc. (UL) and the National Electrical Code (NEC), as well as industry standard requirements such as the Commission for High Performance Schools (CHPS) and the Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design (LEED) Green Building Rating System.
It is therefore an object of the invention to enhance the lighting control art.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lighting control system that needs no microprocessor control, requires no programming, or commissioning of devices.
It is yet another object of the invention to offer a lighting control solution that is easier to use, relatively simple to install, and can be implemented using inexpensive, readily available components.